1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to work holders, and more particularly to apparatus for releaseably gripping small workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been a problem to satisfactorily hold small jewelry findings such as earrings and wire settings while repairing or otherwise working on them. The findings must be firmly held in place, but the holder must not interfere with other tools or the jeweler's fingers as he performs the necessary operations.
Prior solutions to the problems associated with gripping jewelry findings have not been entirely satisfactory. A holding device commercially available under the trademark Borel has jaws that are operated by a rotatable cam plate. However, that device is limited to holding watches and other relatively large items, and it is not suitable for gripping small earrings or other wire settings.
Another work holder known as a Rio Grande setting vice includes a base with a pair of upstanding posts. A pierced type earring is guided on a movable anvil located between the posts. Spring loaded pins projecting from the posts press the earring onto the anvil. The setting vice suffers the disadvantage of not being able to hold other types of wire settings. Another drawback is that the posts block access to a large portion of the periphery of the earring, thereby making the setting device awkward to use.
Other prior work holders include a relatively large vice-like tool sold under the "VIGOR" trademark. The jaws of the VIGOR tool are mounted to a hand-held handle, and they are capable of gripping pierced type earrings. However, the jaws cannot be used to hold other types of jewelry findings. Another difficulty is that the entire tool is boxy and cumbersome, and the jaws prevent access to the workpiece from several different directions.
A workpiece holder manufactured by Castille Industries and marketed under the E-Z SET trademark has a pair of pointed jaws swingably mounted to a handle. A nut threaded onto the handle forces the jaws closed. A rod threaded in the handle has a small hole for receiving a pierced earring shaft. The E-Z SET tool cannot hold other types of jewelry pieces.
A relatively old design jewelry holder employs a rotatable handle to force a tapered surface thereon against corresponding surfaces of spring loaded pivotable jaws. The closed jaws hold the jewelry finding against a movable anvil. That particular design is quite expensive. Further, like other work holders presently available, that holder is very limited in the types of jewelry findings it can grip.
Thus, a need exists for a tool capable of gripping several types of small workpieces while providing adequate access to the workpiece.